MagiCrystas
are the weapons used by the Guardian Angels Of The Sky in the series with the same name. The Angels use the Crystas in order to perform stronger attacks, which have the power to restore the grace of the rainbow. Each MagiCrysta has its own powers, based on their wielders. The MagiCrystas first appeared in the second half of the series and were first introduced in episode 31. In ancient times, the original MagiCrysta has been known as and belonged to the legendary Grand Angel Iris. According to legends, Grand Angel Iris was the first to refer her Crystal of Heavens as "Crysta". Appearance The MagiCrystas have a pretty simple appearance. The crystas resemble star-shaped mirrors that are worn around the user's wrist. Due to their crystal-like appearance, the Crystas are sometimes also referred as . Despite of having different powers, the MagiCrystas look identical and don't differ in design at all. A MagiCrystal user may tend to holding the Crysta in front of them just like a shield. Crystas Each of the six Guardian Angels has their own MagiCrysta, which also has their own individual name. The name of the Crystas are either based on the colors of the rainbow or the power their wielder posesses. All six Guardian Angels can perform the attack Prism Spectrum. * : The Lubis Crysta is the crysta owned by Guardian Angel Chimaira, the fiery Guardian Angel. Angel Chimaira first obtained the Crysta in episode 36. With the Lubis Crysta, Chimaira has the ability to perform Rising Star. * : The Titane Crysta is the crysta owned by Guardian Angel Ampere, the strong Guardian Angel. Angel Ampere obtained the Crysta in episode 32. With the Titane Crysta, Ampere has the ability to perform Hurricane Fury. * : The Éclat Crysta is the crysta owned by Guardian Angel Aurorae, the Guardian Angel of sunlight. Angel Aurorae obtained the Crysta after gaining back her voice in episode 35. The Éclat Crysta allows Aurorae to use the attack Brilliant Étoile. * : The Klee Crysta is the crysta owned by Guardian Angel Clover, the Guardian Angel of courage. Clover obtained the Crysta in episode 34, after finding her way out of the dream world of Wonderland. With the Crysta, Angel Clover has the ability to perform Orkan Rage. * : The Icing Crysta is the crysta owned by Guardian Angel Sicilia, the talented Guardian Angel. Angel Sicilia obtained the Crysta in Episode 33. The Crysta allows her to perform the attack Ignition Blizzard. * : The a Tempo Crysta belongs to Guardian Angel Millennia, the Guardian Angel of wisdom, and was the first Crysta to appear. Millennia first used the powers of the Crysta in episode 31, along with her new attack Diamante a Piacere. * : The Starlight Crysta, or is the MagiCrysta Grand Angel Iris uses in her final fight with Catastrof in episode 214. Trivia *The names of the Lubis, Titane and Éclat Crystas are most likely to originate from French: **Lubis may come from "rubis", which means "ruby". **Titane means "titanium" in French, and may be a reference to the meaning of Ampere's name. **Éclat means "brightness" or "brilliance" in French. *The Klee Crysta's comes from the German word, which means "clover". *a Tempo Crysta's name comes from the musical term, which determines the tempo of a piece.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glossary_of_musical_terminology#A *"Icing Crysta" and "Starlight Crysta", both come from English language. *The Starlight Crysta is the only known Crysta to have an official Japanese name. *"MagiCrysta" may be a pun to "magical crystal" or "magic crystal". References Category:Weapons